The game of limbo, in which the players take turns passing under a horizontal bar, is well known. In limbo, the bar is set at a first height and then each player is required to pass beneath the horizontal bar. The players are required to make their pass beneath the bar while leaning backwards with only their feet touching the ground. A player who knocks the horizontal bar so that it falls on the ground, or uses his hands or knees to assist him in successfully passing beneath the bar, is disqualified from the game. The bar is then set to a lower height and the process is repeated. This goes on until only one player remains. The remaining player is the game's winner.
Limbo can be very entertaining and amusing. However, often the game drags on and players become disinterested after they drop out of the competition. Delay in replacing the bar to the correct height after it falls to the ground contributes to the game's length.